Riverdale - The Next Generation
by Jaelin Alexandria
Summary: Years later, the next generation has a chance to solve crimes. What happens when a new mystery needs to be solved in the town of pep? Which relationships will grow...and which will shatter? How do these teens handle the mysteries their parents solved all those years ago? (Also on Wattpad)
1. The Characters

Juliet Jones aka the Serpent Princess. Daughter of Jughead and Betty Jones (aka Serpent King and Queen). Goes to Riverdale High. Has shoulder length brown hair that was dyed into an ombre blonde that is let loose. Her eyes are ice blue, which no one knows where the color came from. She wears black jeans and leggings with green sweaters, of all shades, when at school. Juliet prefers to wear black combat boots whenever she is allowed.

Jason Blossom-Topaz. Heir to the Blossom Maple company. Serpent. Son of Cheryl and Toni Blossom-Topaz (Serpents and owners of Blossom Maple company). Goes to Riverdale High. Basically looks like his deceased uncle, except his hair, is a mix of red and brown. He wears a red shirt and dark blue jeans when at school with red converse.

Dagwood Cooper. Bulldog (football player). Son of Polly Cooper. Goes to Riverdale High. Has strawberry blonde hair that is a bit messy. Eyes are a forest green color. Prefers to wear his letterman jacket with a black shirt and worn-out looking jeans with his sneakers.

Juniper Cooper. River Vixen (Cheerleader). Daughter of Polly Cooper. Goes to Riverdale High. Has strawberry blonde hair, like her twin brother, which is often found braided. Has the eyes that could rival an emerald. Wears pastel dresses and dark colored cardigans with ballet flats that match her cardigans.

Lisa Jones, Serpent. Daughter of Jellybean (JB) Jones (Serpent). Goes to Riverdale High. Has brown hair that is cut into a curly bob. Her eyes are like night skies. Wears a violet beanie that matches the tank top she wears under the dark blue, cropped denim jacket that matches her shorts, which have violet fishnet tights under them. She also wears combat boots like her cousin, Juliet.

Ella Andrews, River Vixen (Cheerleader). Daughter of Veronica and Archie Andrews. Goes to Riverdale High. Red hair and freckles that compliment her blue eyes. Wears whatever looks good on her.

Sam Keller, Serpent, and Bulldog (Football player). Adoptive son of Kevin Keller and Moose Mason. Goes to Riverdale High. Brown hair that is either brushed nicely or a mess. He has two different colored eyes, right eye green, and the left blue. He prefers t-shirts and flannels tied around his waist with jeans and black boots.

Katie Clayton, River Vixen (Cheerleader) and Kitten Jinx (Band). Daughter of Josie (PussyCat) and Chuck Clayton. Goes to Riverdale High. Wild black hair and chocolate colored eyes. Always in cat ears like her mother, and a blue top with jeans and knee-high boots.

Viper Fogarty, Serpent. Daughter of Fangs Fogarty. Goes to Riverdale High but skips most of the time. Has slick black hair that reaches mid-back. Her eyes rival her hair in their color. Often found in green plaid cropped sweaters over black tank-tops with green leather pants and black combat boots.

Hound, Serpent. Son of Sweet Pea. Goes to Riverdale High but skips with Viper. Dark Brown hair and matching eyes. He wears a denim jacket over a shirt that is a different color based on his mood in the morning. Jeans and boots are the other pieces to his outfit.

Barbara Muggs. Daughter of Ethel Muggs **(You are welcome Stranger Things Fans)**. Goes to Riverdale High. She has short red hair and wears glasses over her brown eyes. Her style consists of plaid blouses with blue jackets and jeans with converse as her footwear.


	2. Chapter 1

_"One morning, on a beautiful July Saturday, the police were out responding to a 911 call. The call had come from the Riverdale Bank."_

Sheriff Cooper entered the bank to see the deputy interrogating the bank manager.

"Sheriff Cooper! I think I figured out who broke into the bank last night!" The deputy claimed after he finished his interrogation.

"Who?"

"A serpent," He stated. Sheriff Cooper laughed.

"Tell me how you know this," She ordered, still laughing. He showed her a spray painting of the serpent tattoo on the vault door. The sheriff just shook her head in amusement.

"At least she didn't steal anything this time," She mumbled. "Deputy Kiser I can take this one," She said to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You may know that it was a serpent, but I know which one," Sheriff Cooper claimed.

**Meanwhile at the White Wyrm ~**

"Why must you always tag where we commit a crime, Jules?" Sam Keller asked.

"My aunt is the sheriff and she knows I am the only one who does these tags anymore, forcing her to take over the investigation. In return, I get into less trouble. Same with anyone associated with me and the crime," Juliet Jones responded.

"One of these days it is all going to come back and haunt you," Lisa Jones told her.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I go over to my aunts and help her with her yard every Sunday after she gets home from church. It's my _community service_ if you will. That's my extra punishment outside of an hour of jail time. Mom and Dad know too, they approve of this method since it also keeps it off my record," Juliet explained.

"Oh, you have thought of everything," Jason Blossom-Topaz stated.

"To our friends outside the serpents, except Dagwood and Juniper, it just looks like I am being a good niece," Juliet claimed, nodding, proud of herself.

"Karma is going to come back to bite you at some point, I am telling you now," Lisa claimed.

"Oh little cousin, you worry too much," Juliet teased. Sam and Jason chuckled.

"Hey! Why did you trash Pop's?!" They turned to see a red-head girl talking to another older serpent down below. A brunette haired girl is accompanying the red-head. Soon, the serpent swung her fists at the red-head.

"Woah! Woah!" Juliet called, jumping the railing of the White Wyrm to the bottom floor. She stepped in between the two girls. "Viper, chill out!"

"They came in throwing fists and accusations!" She whined.

"I will deal with them. Go buy a Shirley temple and simmer your temper down. Don't be Mustang," Juliet scolded. Viper snarled but obeyed. Sighing, Juliet turned to face the two Northsiders. "What are you two doing here?"

"Uh, someone attacked Pop's and left a mess. Didn't steal anything but that still isn't okay," The brunette girl stated with as much sass as she can give.

"Juliet, what are you doing here?" The red-head asked.

"I'm the Serpent Princess, this is my territory. You two can't just barge in here and accuse my serpents unless you have proof that they did something," Juliet scolded them.

"You're the Serpent _Princess_?!" The red-head exclaimed.

"Yes, now can we please take this outside?" Juliet asked. They all headed out to the parking lot.

"Now, which of your Serpents attacked Pop's?" the brunette asked.

"I can tell you right now, that no serpent did anything to Pop's, Katie. Despite us being from the Southside, we do all have memories and history with that place that are mostly good," Juliet told the brunette girl, who is now known as Katie Clayton.

"Well, then who did?" The red-head asked.

"I can ask around if you want. See if any of my serpents saw or know anything if you want," Juliet offered.

"That would be great, thank you!" Katie claimed before leaving.

"Hold up, Ella," Juliet said. The red-head turned around. "How are your parents?"

"They are doing good. Still in mourning after Grandpa's death, but they are hanging in there," Ella claimed.

"I mean, it's still sad that he died, but at least it was of old age instead of murder right?" Juliet asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"My dad always said yours had a sardonic sense of humor. I think you picked up a bit," Ella teased. Juliet stuck her tongue out at her friend, who just laughed and left to follow Katie. Juliet smiled fondly after before turning to go back into the white wyrm.

_"Despite the fight that nearly broke out earlier, the night ended peacefully on both the north and southside of the town of pep. But the next morning, everything was going to change, and not in a good way."_


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Juliet woke up to her alarm going off at 6 am. She turned it off and got up, going over to her closet and pulling out a dark green and light pink plaid button-up blouse tucked into black ripped jeans. She pulled her hair into twin braids and put on her dark green beanie. Juliet applied mascara and black eyeliner and a little bit of light pink lip gloss before going to tie up her dark green converse. She hung her necklace that read her name around her neck and slipped her snake ring over her light pink and dark green painted fingers. She grabbed her black leather backpack and ran downstairs, placing it by the door before joining her parents to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning Dad!" Juliet greeted as she sat down at the table.

"Hey, Jules. Good Morning," Jughead responded. Juliet grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. Minutes later of father and daughter chatting, footsteps came down the stairs. Jughead looked up just in time to receive a kiss from his wife.

"Morning Mom," Juliet greeted.

"Morning Jules, how are you doing this morning?" Betty asked, sitting down across from her daughter.

"I'm going great," Juliet answered.

"Any plans after school?" Jughead asked.

"Work on Aunt Polly's yard," Juliet shrugged.

"What did you do this time?"

"Broke into the Riverdale Bank. Didn't steal anything, just broke in and tagged the vault," Juliet explained. They nodded.

"Well as long as you didn't steal anything," Betty stated.

"I didn't. I promise." Juliet looked at the time on her phone. "Shit, I have to go to school now or I'll be late. See you later!" With that, she left out the front door, with her backpack, and climbed onto her dark green motorbike, that has _Serpent Princess_ written in pink cursive on the side, and sped off toward Riverdale High. When she walked through the doors to the school, all eyes turned to her and all conversations turned to whispers. Confused, Juliet made her way to her locker. She put her backpack in it and grabbed the books she needs for her first few classes before making her way to the Blue and Gold. Like her parents before her, she has taken up on writing for the school newspaper. She turned it into the safe spot for the Serpents, instead of that fake video game club her father created that only lasted a during his high school years. Ella and Katie were outside the room with Barbara Muggs...waiting.

"How can I help you three?" Juliet asked as she reached them.

"Oh, nothing. Just curious if you had noticed the whispers and glances toward you," Barbara asked. Juliet paused in front of the door.

"What did you three do?"

"Just told everyone your biggest secret," Katie started.

"That you're the feared Serpent Princess," Ella finished.

"Really? You think that's my biggest secret?" Juliet scoffed, shaking her head, "Girls...I would wear my Serpent jacket to school if it was allowed in the dress code. Many of the teenage Serpents who go here would do it too, and I know that for a fact." Ella, Katie, and Barbara just stood there shocked. Juliet smirked and pushed past them into the Blue and Gold. She went over to the desk by the window and pulled out her laptop to start writing this weeks newspaper article. Minutes into it, with it one-third of it done, the bell for the first period rang. Sighing, Juliet packed up her laptop and headed toward the biology classroom. She sat next to Sam in the back.

"Hey, have you heard anything from Viper or Hound?" Sam asked.

"No. I haven't. Not since we bolted from marking the bank yesterday," Juliet claimed.

"That's not good."

"No, it isn't."

_"Hello, students. Principal Keller speaking. What I am about to tell you may be shocking. This morning, at 7 am, it has been reported that Viper Fogarty and Hound are missing. If you have any idea on where they could be, please contact me or Sheriff Cooper. And on that note, can I please have my son Sam Keller, Juliet Jones, Lisa Jones, and Jason Blossom-Topaz come down to my office?"_ Juliet and Sam shared a look before grabbing their stuff and heading to leave the classroom.

"Good luck you Serpent Slut," Someone called. Juliet stopped right outside of the door. Sam turned his head toward her, raising an eyebrow, trying to read what was going through her mind. Before he could though, Juliet turned around, stepped halfway into the classroom and stared right at the student.

"My mom was called Serpent Slut. Then she became the Serpent Queen. So, I'll take your lame attempt at an insult as a compliment. Thanks for the luck," Juliet smirked at the shocked faces of her classmates and turned to follow Sam to his father's office. When they entered, they noticed Sheriff Cooper with Principal Kevin Keller. Lisa and Jason sitting right in front of them.

"Yes, dad?" Sam asked, taking a seat, me following in suit.

"Well, we were just curious if any of you four had any idea where your friends may be," Kevin responded.

"No. Last time I saw them was when we all bolted from the job we did last night," Juliet claimed, the other three following in suit.

"Now, I was once a Serpent, or at least wore the jacket. Either way, I do know that one of your Serpent Laws is that you protect one another," Kevin stated. Sam nodded slowly.

"Yeah, so? They are missing. That is part of protecting them. If one of us goes missing, no matter the cost we would give any information that we have," Sam explained.

"That's true, Juliet tells me that all the time whenever I ask her a question for information," Sheriff Cooper claimed, smiling over at her niece.

"Okay. Let me guess, like your parents and role models, you guys are going to do your own investigation to try and find your friends?" Kevin asked. The four young Serpents nodded hesitantly.

"Great! Then we can do this. We can find your friends," Sheriff Cooper stated.

"Woah, woah, woah, you're going to let us help? Just like that?" Jason asked. The two adults nodded.

"You are all descendants of great investigators. Juliet, your mother was literally nicknamed Nancy Drew from elementary to graduation, and your father helped her with a ton of her major investigations. Sam, your grandfather was a former sheriff, your step-grandmother was a mayor and is an attorney, and your grandmother was overseas a lot. Jason, your mothers were both really fierce. Cheryl was known as Deadshot because with an arrow and bow, she only misses when she means to, and Toni was pretty badass back in the day. Lisa, your uncle, like I told Juliet, was one of the most amazing detectives I've ever known and your mother could kill with a slingshot. She actually saved Archie Andrew's life once with one."

"Wait, _Archie Andrews_? As in Ella's father?" Juliet asked. Kevin nodded.

"Sweet, now I can pull that on her, she has been making a stink about us being serpents, and not in a good way," Juliet claimed.

"Please explain," Sheriff Cooper asked.

"A person called Jules a _Serpent Slut_ as we were leaving the classroom," Sam claimed. Kevin and Sheriff Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I shocked the entire class by saying that I was taking it as a compliment because my mom was called that in her sophomore year and then by the end of it, she became the Serpent Queen. Which is true," Juliet added. The two adults just chuckled, shaking their heads.

"If this ends up being exactly like when your mom was called that, expect newspapers covering your locker with a straw doll that looks like you hanging from a noose with _Serpent Slut_ written in pigs blood on the newspapers," Sheriff Cooper told the four teenagers.

"We'll keep an eye out," Jason claimed, getting up and leaving, Lisa and Sam following. As Juliet gets up the sheriff stops her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jules?" She asked. Juliet turned to her.

"I'm fine, Auntie Polly," She claimed. Polly gave Juliet at small smile as the younger girl left the room to join the others in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 3

After school, the young Serpents decided to cruise through the Northside on their motorcycles, while wearing their brand out clearly for anyone of the Northsiders to see. Behind everyone else, Juliet noticed Barbara, Katie, and Ella and started to slow down, no matter how dangerous that is, and pulled to a stop a few feet ahead of them. She pulled off her helmet, her brown-blonde ombre hair cascading down a little past her shoulders. Juliet dismounted from the motorcycle and turned to face her _dear friends_.

"Hey! Decided to have a party and not invite me?" She teased.

"No, I just don't like Southside Scum," Barbara claimed, rolling her eyes.

"Awe, why not?"

"You guys are criminals and not worth my time. I mean, didn't a Southsider rob the bank yesterday?" Barbara asked.

"Hey, all I did was break in and tag the place, which is my M.O. I am the only _Southsider_ who does that anymore," Juliet claimed.

"Yeah, whatever bitch. You don't really think that I would believe you right? You are just a lowly Southsider who is trying and failing to step up to my level."

"I'll have you know I was and am way above your _level_. I may be a _lowly_ Southsider, but this _Southsider_ lives on Elm Street and is half Northside. In fact, I am Serpent _Royalty_ the Serpent _Princess_. Sure, it's unlike me to go around wearing that title on my head like a crown but you have pissed me off," Juliet spat back in anger, her playful tone falling into one that is more dark and threatening. Barbara was visibly shaking with fear.

"Calm down, Jules," Ella tried, placing a calming hand on the girl's shoulder. Juliet started to take deep breaths, uncurling her hands that she didn't even notice had curled into themselves.

"Calm down, Barb," Katie soothed, putting her hand on the redhead's shoulder and leading her away from public view, and Juliet.

"Juliet, calm down. She's gone. I'm sorry she said all of those things," Ella apologized.

"Why are you sorry? She should be. She doesn't understand how important the Southside is to me and for her to belittle it like that?" Juliet responded, working her self up.

"Calm. Down," Ella ordered, moving right in her friend's view and placing her other hand on her other shoulder. "Take deep breaths and try not to think about it." Juliet did just that, calming her self down enough to where she could get back onto her motorcycle and leave, not that she was going to go quite yet, the other Serpents were wanting to meet at Pop's after the finished cruising the Northside.

"Thanks, El. Want to go with me and the others to Pop's?" Juliet asked. Ella smiled and nodded. Juliet mounted her bike, and handed Ella her helmet, claiming she doesn't really need it and only wears it so her parents to make a fuss. Then Ella mounted the bike from the back, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist. They sped off toward the Choco'lit Shoppe. When they arrived, Ella got off the motorcycle first, followed by Juliet who put the helmet on the motorcycle before leading the redheaded girl into Pop's.

"Hello, girls! Nice to see you two hanging out again," a voice greeted. In front of them was none other than Veronica Andrews, Ella's mom.

"Hey, Mrs. Andrews!" "Hey, Mom!" The two girls in question answered. Veronica smiled before speaking again.

"By the way Juliet, your friends are already here. They were getting worried because you didn't roll up here with them," She claimed, looking over to where the young Serpents were. The two followed her gaze before turning back to the woman in front of them.

"Thanks, Mrs. Andrews," Juliet said before dragging Ella with her over to where the Serpents were at. They all took notice of Ella but immediately went to Juliet, expressing their worries toward her.

"Guys I'm fine. I stopped to tease Ella, Katie, and Barbara but ended up into an argument with Barbara, which totally wasn't my goal. Thankfully Ella and Katie stepped in or I might have shown up with bruises or something," Juliet explained.

"Assuming you'd win," Sam teased.

"Of course I would have. Barbara is all bark no bite. Besides, snakes have venom in their veins while bulldogs and vixens don't," Juliet countered earning a laugh from everyone.

"So that's why _she_ is here with us?" Jason asked.

"Yes, plus she is my friend, both through parents and our own bonding. So quit being hostile toward her," Juliet demanded.

"Cool on down Jules. I was just asking a question," Jason muttered. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Jason. I'm sorry. I'm still kind of riled up from my fight with Barbara," She claimed.

"Hey Jones," Lisa finally greeted.

"Hey Jones," Juliet responded. They all spent some time chatting, bouncing back and forth, teasing and getting into small arguments and silly debates. Ella was fitting in almost as if she was one of the serpents herself. Then an idea popped into her head and she excused herself to go in search of her mother. She found her in the back.

"Hey, mom?" Ella called.

"Yes dear?" Veronica answered, still working on the milkshake that was ordered.

"I was wondering. I haven't brought this up with the others, but I want to be a Serpent," Ella claimed shyly. Veronica put the spoon down on the table and turned to her daughter.

"You do?" Ella nodded her head in response. "Well, I think you would fit in great!"

"Wait, you're okay with me joining?" Ella asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean I am close friends with Betty and Jughead, as you know, and they are the leaders so I can have some kind of protest to what is being done if need be. Plus your father was given a serpent tattoo before he was sent to the juvenile detention center right before our junior year," Veronica explained.

"Dad had a serpent tattoo?"

"He still does. He was an honorary member of the Serpents at the time but now he is a member and is the Serpent Spy in the Northside, despite not really needing one anymore, they kind of joke around with it," Veronica told her daughter.

"So basically I have your permission to become a Serpent if they allow me to?" Veronica nodded and Ella squealed lightly before hugging her mother and speed walking back out to the table with the Serpent Gang.

"What's up, Andrews?" Sam asked the ecstatic girl.

"I was just wondering if you guys would let me join your gang," Ella claimed.

"Did you not tell her?" Lisa asked Juliet.

"Tell me/her what?" The others asked.

"Well, her father is the Serpent Spy in the Northside," Juliet claimed, the jaws of the Serpents dropped.

"Oh, my mom just told me I asked her if I could join and she said she was supportive because of that. But why is that so important?" Ella questioned.

"You're a Serpent by blood since your dad is a Serpent," Jason claimed. Juliet nodded when Ella looked at her for confirmation.

"You still have to go through the initiation, unfortunately," Juliet stated.

"Why is that bad?"

"The initiation is sexist. The boys have to get punched and do a bunch of other stuff to prove loyalty and shit while us girls get to strip dance in front of the entire gang. When my mom did it, my dad broke up with her because he felt that if she joined he wouldn't be able to protect her. Days later they're back together and stronger than ever as the new Serpent King and Queen by the end of their sophomore year of high school. It's the new _Romeo and Juliet_," Juliet explained.

"That is shitty sexism," Ella agreed.

"Yeah, my mom tried to get it outlawed years ago but failed. I may be a boy but I still feel frustrated that girls who join have to go through it," Jason claimed, Sam agreed with him in the form of a nod and smile.

"Well, let's get going to the Wyrm, maybe we can get you initiated, Ella," Juliet suggested. They all got up, threw away their trash, receiving much appreciation from Veronica, and left via motorcycle to the White Wyrm.

**A/N: Hey, I was thinking this story was missing something and I figured it was romance so I kind of need help with figuring out couples. Give me suggestions, please!**

**Also, please don't report this for the whole topic of sexism and all of the terrible language. It was mentioned in the show during season 2 and I thought it would be fun to bring up again as a topic they all talk about.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't feel comfortable writing the whole dance things. Ella Andrews basically did a similar dance as to what Betty did.**

At school the next day, Ella was walking with Katie and Barbara in the school hallway. As they were walking, they passed Sam and Jason. Jason winked at Ella and she blushed. Barbara noticed and glared at him.

"Keep to yourself Serpent Scum," She growled.

"Hey be nice Barbara," Ella ordered. Katie and Barbara looked at her in shock.

"Since when do you care about Serpents?" Katie asked. Before Ella could come up with an excuse, the bell for the first period rang.

"I'll tell you later," She claimed before running off to her first class. She went in and sat in the back of her science class with the serpents, earning some looks. Suddenly whispers were heard.

"Why is she sitting with the _serpents_?" Someone closer whispered, trying to make sure Ella couldn't hear, which she did. Instead of responding verbally she rolled her eyes and ignored it all. The school day went by really quick and Ella was able to avoid any awkward conversations with her boyfriend, Harrison, about the serpents. He respects the Serpents and supports her with anything she does, but she wasn't sure if he'd support her with her being a Serpent now. After school, she went out to the parking lot and got onto the back of Lisa's bike. But before the rolled out, someone from the football team yelled out to her.

"Andrews! Why are you going with the Serpents?" Lisa looked over her shoulder and nodded telling Ella to go with the Bulldogs and Vixens. The redhead looked over to them and saw that Harrison, Barbara, and Katie were in front of the crowd.

"Lisa wait here," Ella said before slipping off the bike and facing them. She crossed her arms. "I _AM_ a Serpent, and my dad is too! So fight me. I can hang out with this group and you all can't tell me no."

"If that's the case, then be prepared to clean out your locker tomorrow. As you are no longer a River Vixen," Barbara claimed. Ella raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me that is not up to you. Juniper is the HBIC of the cheerleaders," She countered. "Now if you'll excuse me. We have to go to the White Wyrm." And with that, Ella picked her leather jacket up off the bike and slipped it on while not removing her eyes from the group, looked at Harrison who had awe in his eyes surprisingly. She climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Lisa and they sped off in the direction of the Wyrm.

When Juliet got home later that day after a long day at school and the Wyrm, she wanted to go right upstairs and pass out on her bed, but her mother had prepared dinner for them, so her hunger won out over her exhaustion and she sat down at the table and ate the food that was prepared before going upstairs and showering. Before she could fall asleep, however, she got a call from some anonymous caller. Curious, she answered to here silence.

"Help!" It was faint but it sounded like Viper.

"V?" Juliet called into the phone.

"Help!" That one sounded like Hound.

"Hound!" Juliet was trying to get them to hear her but it sounded like they couldn't.

"Now that you know they are alive, you will do as I say, Serpent Princess," Another, unknown voice claimed. Juliet blinked before hissing.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"John Doe. Meaning I'm not telling you. You don't get to command me. I have your friends, your _subjects_, your serpents lives in my grasp. One pull of a trigger...one knife across the neck...one blocked windpipe...you get the picture. Do what I ask and they remain alive...and unharmed," The unknown voice responded, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Don't hurt them," Juliet growled.

"Then do as I ask, Serpent Princess," The voice calmly responded, not disturbed at all.

"What do you want?" Juliet asked after a moment of silence.

"You to follow orders when the time comes. Oh! Before I forget. Don't mention this to anyone. Not your cousins. Not the police or your parents. Not your friends or teachers. No one. Or I will attack those in my custody," Then the line went dead. Juliet put the phone down gently on her nightstand before letting out a loud sob. She tried to keep it down by placing a hand over her mouth, but that didn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Jules? What's wrong?" Came from the other side of the door. It sounded like her father but she couldn't hear over her muffled sobs. The door opened and both of her parents came running in, pulling her into a big hug as she cried. Juliet ended up falling asleep from exhaustion in her parent's arms. After putting her in bed, Betty and Jughead were sitting in their room.

"What do you think happened?" Betty asked, worried about her daughter.

"I don't know, Betts," Jughead sighed, running his fingers through her golden strands of hair. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "C'mon. We need to get sleep if we are going to ask her anything in the morning."

"Do we have her stay home tomorrow?" Betty asked her husband.

"Let's just see how she's feeling tomorrow," Jughead answered. Betty nodded before adjusting herself so she could lay her head on her pillow, Jughead followed and pulled her close, so they were spooning. He kissed the back of her head before they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

The following morning, Juliet was so silent to the point where it really scared her parents so they had her stay home. She wouldn't speak about whatever had happened at all. But she did keep her phone on her person, constantly. While Juliet locked herself up in her room, Betty had sat Jughead down at the kitchen table.

"What are we going to do about Juliet? How are we going to find out what's going on with her?" She asked.

"I mean we can't just ask her. What if it's like one of those situations like what you went through with your father and him calling you?" Jughead responded. Betty sighed.

"I hope not. But we should talk to her Serpent friends and see if they will watch her when she does go out and about," She suggested. Jughead nodded.

**With Juliet ~**

Her bedroom filled with the sound of the ringtone she set for the John Doe who took her friends. Juliet sat up from her bed and reached over to pick it up. After pressing the phone to her ear, she waited. The same sound of her friends calling for help filled her ear and she tried her hardest not to cry.

"Ready for your first assignment?"

"Yes." She could practically feel the smirk on the unknown's face through the phone, and she shuddered.

"Good. Now, I will email you a link to an article that when you read it, might help you understand a little bit more about why I am doing this. Afterward, I want you to write a new article about the topic. With more information from other articles, is up to you. Just don't publish it yet. I want to read your work," The voice demanded.

"How long do I have to do this?" Juliet asked.

"Until our next chat." Then the call went to dial tone. She sighed before pressing the end button and opening up her email. A link was sent like the Unknown person. Juliet clicked on it and it opened up to an article. The article was about an incident that had happened years before she was born.

"The black hood?" She muttered to herself. Scrolling down, she continued to read about it, and her eyes widened when her eyes found out that her grandfather was the black hood. It also talked about his case, those he killed, him shooting Fred Andrews, his torture calls to her mother, and his alliance with the Griffon King.

"_How does grandfather's murder spree affect the unknown man?"_ Juliet thought to herself as she continued to read. She took notes on the article and who wrote it. She closed out of the article after and quickly put her computer and notebook in a messenger bag, got dressed in her usual attire, and left the house. Juliet got on her bike and rode to Pop's to continue her assignment without her parent's breathing down her neck with worry.

* * *

**A/N:** **Sorry about the short chapter. Haven't had the time to work on my stories quite yet. So if you are waiting on an update for any of the following:**

**Riverdale...The Next Generation**

**My Famous Brother**

**The Alpha of Riverdale (The small, strong, pack) (Only on )**

**It'll take a bit to get them written. They'll all probably have short chapters tbh.**


	7. Chapter 6

Juliet wrote all about her grandfather's case and everything he did with the Griffon King. She dug up old records of her grandfather at the library and in the basement below her house. She took all of that information and put into one article. She sent the finished draft to the John Doe, just before lunchtime the next day. She did sleep for a few hours but was still too focused on the article. She found out that this situation she was in with this John Doe was similar in the situation her mother was in with the Black Hood.

"Juliet!" She snapped out of her thoughts to look at Sam who had called her name.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Juliet asked.

"What's up with you? You keep zoning out. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stayed up doing homework."

"Liar, your room was empty for hours into the night," Ella claimed. All heads turned toward the Serpent Princess.

"I did my homework at Pop's El," Juliet countered. She narrowed her eyes at her childhood friend.

"Hey Ella, can we talk?" Ella turned around to see Harrison.

"Uh, sure?" Harrison leads her to a private area behind the school.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to become a serpent?" He asked.

"I don't know," Ella answered truthfully. He sighed.

"Ella, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I was so caught up with everything we did that night to celebrate my initiation into the Serpents I forgot to tell you. Then there was school. And I wasn't sure how you'd react," Ella claimed.

"I support you. You know I do. I'm just upset that you felt the need to hide this from me."

"Harry, I like you. I would never hide anything from you on purpose."

"So you didn't have time to pick up the phone and send a quick text? 'Hey Harry, just a heads up, I'm a serpent now'?" He questioned.

"I-" Ella took a deep breath.

"You what?"

"I get why this is a shock. But honestly, it was a last minute decision. I don't regret it. But it was so last minute that I didn't get the time to give you a heads up or anything," Ella answered. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Ella, were you hurt?"

"Only my dignity," Ella joked, but Harrison wasn't having it.

"What do you mean?"

"For females, they have to do the Serpent Dance, which is just a fancy name for dancing half naked in front of the entire gang. It's supposed to prove bravery or something like that." Harrison's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Ella, you strip danced?!" He asked.

"No," Ella shook her head, responding sarcastically.

"What is with you?! You have never acted this way before," Harrison stated.

"Yeah, because before I didn't have an entire gang backing me. In unity, there is strength. The sixth law." Harrison sighed.

"Yeah, sure whatever," He claimed.

"Harrison, I like you a lot. Do you still like me?" Ella asked. He looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know anymore, Andrews," Harrison answered honestly. Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said. It's just until you can figure out if you still like me or not. We can't be together. I refuse to be with someone who doesn't like me or doesn't know if they like me or not," Ella claimed before walking past him to the table her new friends were sitting at.

"You okay, El?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Harrison and I are just going to take a break for a bit," Ella answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry El," Juliet sympathized.

"What happened to him being supportive?" Jason asked, earning a slap on the shoulder from Lisa.

"He is. With the Serpents backing me up if I need it, I feel way more free to act like myself, and not how I'm supposed to act. Also, when I rode off with you guys to the White Wyrm yesterday was when Harrison found out. So he's hurt that I didn't tell him sooner and he doesn't know if he likes me anymore because I am acting myself instead of how I acted before becoming a serpent," Ella explained. Sam rubbed her back sympathetically.

"Eh, he's stupid," Everyone sent a look in Juliet's direction. "Well, it's true. He can't handle the fact that you are changing. So he is stupid."

"Thanks, Jules," Ella said.


	8. Chapter 7

After the fiasco of lunch, and after school was out, Juliet was in her room again, waiting. Suddenly, that ringtone filled her room. She took a deep breath and answered the call. As soon as the speaker was to her ear, the sounds of her friend's cries came to her ears.

"I got the article. It's great. Thanks for making your grandfather look like the villain."

"I still don't understand how my grandfather is related to you," Juliet claimed.

"You'll figure it out. Now, I would like you to publish this on the Blue and Gold, which I know you run," John Doe ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Do you want your friends to die? Do YOU want their blood on YOUR hands?" Juliet stayed silent.

"Do it, or it will be." And the dial tone was all that was left ringing in Juliet's ears as she pulled the phone away. She ended the call and put her phone down. A drop of water landed on her wrist and Juliet reached up to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheek. She walked over to her computer and published the article before going to bed.

Long after she fell asleep, really on minutes after, her email started blowing up with comments on her article. When she wakes up in the morning, she will have to deal with her parents, her aunt, her friends, and the rest of Riverdale as they go through the aftermath of the article's publishment.

**A/N: Hey readers! Short chapter. No excuse except for finals preparations are happening this month, so I am busy and might not be able to write really long chapters until the 28th, which is the first free day I have after school lets out the 21st, I get back instate the 25th, and driver's ed for that week. Hint, I said really long chapters, so I am able to write some, but they might not be as long as you want for a bit.**


	9. Notice

**So as far as I can tell, barely anyone is reading this story. 7 people. Thanks to you all for reading this story! But I have no motivation to continue. I have more ideas for different stories. I offered this for another Riverdale story, and I am going to offer it again. If anyone wants to take over the story, let me know.**

**Shout out to my readers of this story:**

**Alex876**

**Broncosgirl**

**Jwugetmoney**

**browlarissa45**

**horseygirlforthewin**

**regishale2007**

**to love this**


	10. AN

Hey readers, I've been quite busy, and unmotivated to continue this story. I am sorry that I have made everyone wait for me to write more, and only to receive this. It must be entirely disappointing. My only good news is that I'm willing to let another person adopt this story. I've done this before, with **The Alpha of Riverdale**, so if anyone wishes to continue this themselves, I'd gladly let you, just let me know if you want to adopt it. Until then, this story is as of now, complete on my end of the story.

I am going to start doing oneshots, so you can send me prompt ideas for those too. I will be doing oneshots for:

\- Riverdale

-Stranger Things

\- Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

\- IT

\- Crossovers (of those above)

I love each and every one of my readers, and I understand how frustrating this must be to only receive an author's note after months of waiting. But winter break is coming up for me, and I have new ideas for oneshots, because that would be easier on me so I'm not struggling with writing full-on stories without knowing where the end goal is.

xoxo - Jaelin Alexandria


End file.
